Naruto Uchiha
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: repost of Naruto Uchiha. Naruto was become a Uchiha at the age of 7 and less then a day later the family is killed. TobiNaru ItaShi SasuGaa
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat on his bed that was disgustingly filthy, looked out of the window and watched the nearby trees sway slowly back and forth. He stiffened slightly when he heard footsteps and the door to his room creak open slowly. "This is the boy, right Hikaru-san?" said a gruff voice he didn't recognize.

"Yes, it is." said the shrill voice of his supposedly evil caretaker.

"Good. I assume you have the adoption papers, right?" replied the unknown voice.

"Right here, sir" came Hikaru's voice. His eyes widened in shock.

'_A-adoption papers.' _He thought warily. Naruto scrunched into a ball and turned his head to the door in his room. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a man with pitch-black hair, pale white skin and black eyes with a tint of gray. Naruto's lips moved but no sound came out of his mouth.

The man sighed and came closer. Naruto finally blurt out "What do you want?" The man sighed and said as he came close enough to hug the boy, "Hello Naruto, my name is Uchiha Fugaku and I'm here to adopt you. Your name is no longer Uzumaki, your name is now Uchiha." He reached out to hug the boy. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fear and his gaze turned away from him. Fugaku recoiled in shock and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Fugaku suddenly took Naruto into his arms and hugged him tightly. Naruto slowly reached up and returned the hug, lightly. Naruto's arms returned to his sides as soon as Fugaku released the hug and sat next to Naruto on his bed in his room. "Naruto, do you have anything you want to take?" Fugaku asked.

"No, Father." Naruto replied.

Fugaku got up and walked to the door then turned, while he held out his hand to Naruto. "Alright then lets go to your new home then." Naruto scurried over to the door and took hold of his hand and was out the door as fast as he could with Fugaku following. Naruto watched him as he tried to find out where they were going.

Naruto ran back to his father and asked him, grinning sheepishly "Father, where are we going?"

"Follow me, please, Naruto." Fugaku replied. They turned around and started to walk into an alleyway that led to another street.

They both paused when they saw an almost carbon copy of his father coming toward them, frowning. The man reached them and frown widened looking at Naruto. He turned his gaze back to Fugaku and said, "Father, who is he? I thought you were coming home earlier."

"Itachi, meet your new otouto, Naruto. I just adopted him." Fugaku stated

"Why? I thought you and mom said no more children." Itachi asked, eyes wide.

"Well Misoto changed her mind but she can't conceive. So we took up to adopting him." Fugaku replied looking bored. Now they all walked home together." But why him of all children? Just because you felt pity?" argued Itachi.

Naruto added his two cents "Shut up, Baka!"

Itachi stared at Naruto. "I suggest you keep quiet." Itachi stated quietly but furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV; Time Skip: Next Day

I walked into Itachi's room only to see him with a blonde seven year old with blue eyes, talking about me. "He thinks I get all the attention when actually he does. I don't know what's going on inside that head of his." Itachi pointed out.

I see the blonde frown and he asks, "If he gets all the attention then shouldn't you be jealous?"

Itachi pursed his lips like he does around Shisui "Nope. I could care less. Anyway, Naruto, I hope you don't turn out like him."

I decide it's time to make my presence known. Inner Sasuke was cheering and jumping for joy that Itachi didn't sense me. " Aniki? Who is he? And why don't you want him to turn out like me?"

Itachi and the blonde turned their heads to face me. I start to sweat, being the center of attention. Then the blonde says to me

" You must be the Sasuke, Itachi-niisan and I were talking about. My name is Naruto." Itachi stares me in the eye, obviously thinking I might try something.

"Otouto-chan, meet your new otouto." He said with no emotion on his face, stone cold, as always.

Niisan: Older Brother Otouto: Little Brother


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi-niisan left Sasuke and me alone. When he did, I was frightened, but I kept my cool. Sasuke must have noticed this because he looked at me funny. I shot him a funny look, too and he smiled. "So, Naruto? How do you like being an Uchiha? Is it boring and stressful?" Sasuke asked me, unsure of himself.

I shook my head no and looked down at my feet. Then I looked back up with tears in my eyes. " It's the greatest thing really. Back at the orphanage, I was treated like dirt. Worse than dirt even." I whispered. Then I jumped to hug Sasuke, looked up into Sasuke's eyes and snuggled closer, not wanting for all of this to be here, then be gone the next.

I heard the door open and some loud person shouted at Sasuke-niisan," Sasuke-kun! Is that Naruto? He seems tall for being 4..." I turned my head to face him. He was wearing the usual Uchiha attire and over one of his eyes was bandages.

I glared at him." That's because I'm seven years old. Get your facts straight or don't even bother next time. Sasuke-niisan, you want to play outside?" I asked my older brother. The bandaged man was sat there, gaping at me. Then he shook his head and looked at me again, only with less lax than his last gaze held.

" Can't that wait? You know I am co-clan head, Sasuke. I need to tell him what's what and who's who. Ya, know? Show him the ropes?" He saluted Sasuke then he took my arm and marched me out the door with him into another room which I presumed was the living room. I stood there, basking in the golden room. Well, it wasn't really gold. But it seemed like it. The man pulled on my arm again to enter another room, which was a kitchen." The last room was the living room, and this is the kitchen. The door to the far right is the door to the dining room and to the left is a bathroom. Oh yeah, washing the dishes over there is Misa-Misa. She is our maid. My name is Tobi and I'll be giving you the tour. Which, by the way, has already started." Tobi gave me a thumbs up and gestured me to do the same. I blushed and gave a half-assed good guy pose. Tobi showed me all of the rooms in the house. He turn out to be a good boy and silly yet mysterious and not to mention cut. I really liked Tobi. Tobi take me to a door that was blues and yellows. "Naruto open the boor." I opened the boor and looked in it was a room was yellow and bloody orange. The trimmings are a dark red orange. As in Pillows, Curtains, etc. "This is your room Naruto. My room is next to yours if you need any thing."

"Thank you, Tobi, for give me a tour of the house" .Naruto gave Tobi a kiss on the creek, before he left. Tobi had a blushed on the way to his room. Naruto went to his bed and went to sleep with Tobi in his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up and looked around the room. He remembered everything that had happened the day before. Naruto blushed and thought of the kiss he shared with Tobi. "He's not going to want to be my friend now," Naruto evoked silently. Naruto stretched his arms up and slowly but surely got up from bed. Naruto yawns and thinks ' Man... what a nice bed. Its better than the ones at the orphanage.' He walked over to the black and orange dresser and opened the drawers. He pulled out some black leg warmers, green goggles, an orange T-shirt, some pants, and bandages for his arms. He walked out of his room and stepped lightly to the kitchen to make some cereal. Tobi walked in, wearing the usual Uchiha garments. Tobi danced on his feet behind Naruto to reach for some cereal for them both. Tobi poured the Cap'n Crunch into the bowls while Naruto got the milk. Ready to eat, both kneeled down at the table and began to eat. The pair was silent until they finished eating, they were waiting until the other spoke first. After a long silence, the younger of the two took the bowls and washed and dried them. He turned back to Tobi and asked, "Tobi? When will I start the Academy? Sasuke-aniki is already in it and he's not much older than me."

Tobi scratched his chin and 'Hmm'ed. "I'm not really sure. We should ask Itachi." Tobi said. As his name was spoken, Itachi walked in. Tobi grinned and waved him over to the kitchen table. Itachi complied and Tobi whispered something in his ear. Itachi nodded and Tobi addressed him loudly, "When will Naruto join the Academy? He sounds like he is ready."

"He'll be starting today, working with Iruka." Itachi began, " I'll be going on a mission for 5 days."

"Itachi-niisan, you're going to leave us? I just met you and now your leaving." Naruto whined. He started to cry a little, and Itachi came over and hugged him.

"I won't be go for long. I promise." Itachi kissed him on the forehead and left out the door.

"Come on. Let's go meet Iruka." Tobi said. He stepped over to Naruto and gave him his hand. Naruto blushed a dull pink and took the hand and they left the house.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was plotting...

Sasuke was still in the house. "Today's the today that I'll get to do it. I'll kill my family." He reached under his bed and brought out Itachi's old ANBU sword. He unsheathes it and kisses the cool metal. He then puts it back under his bed and gets ready for Academy. He stepped into the door of the Academy only to be tackled by Ino and Sakura, his two biggest fangirls.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Uwwa! I was waiting for you, sit next to me, please!" They screeched out at the same time. Ino glared at the pink haired wonder and Sakura twisted her head around and head butted Ino to the floor unconscious. Everyone came looked at what had happened then started to laugh at Ino. Sasuke moved away from them. Everyone went to their seats as the bell rang. Iruka came in and went to the front of the classroom.

"Class,we have a new student joining us today. Please come in," The door opened and Naruto waked in and stood next to Iruka. "Why don't you tell us your name and something about your self?"

"My name is Naruto Uchiha. I am now Sasuke and Itachi's little brother." Naruto said.

"That's great Naruto. Go take a seat where you want to." There was a seat next to Sasuke so he went to take it.

***Time Skip to the end of School***

Tobi was standing at the front of the school waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. They came out of the school and saw him. Naruto ran to Tobi. Tobi saw him coming and open his arms to catch Naruto. The two hugged. "How was your first day of school Naruto?" Tobi asked Naruto.

"It was cool I get to sat next to Sasuke in class." Naruto said happily. Tobi stood up, still holding Naruto. Naruto put his leg around Tobi's waist and his arms around Tobi's neck to hold on. Sasuke came up to them.

"Sasuke. I'm going to take Naruto to the river to teach him something that you already know but he does not ok? Will you be okay to walk home alone or you do want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be fine walking home on my own Tobi." After that Sasuke started to walk home. When Sasuke got home, he put everything away and get the Sword out. "Time to do it. Time to kill everyone." He used the sword expertly. The cold steal was a good contrast to Sasuke's heart as he ruthlessly pierced the body's of his loved ones. His once clean and neat blade was now stained crimson. He tasted the blood, it tasted like revenge. Sasuke sat next to his parents, Father on his left and Mother on his right. The sword at their feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke looked around as he heard something. "Who is there? Come out I'm not afraid of you." Someone came out, but not who he thought it would be.

It was Naruto. "Sasuke, why did you kill them?" Naruto asked, "Who will take care of us with them gone? Itachi's not here. Tobi's not old enough to take of us until Itachi comes back." Naruto said.

"Why are you here anyway? You should be with Tobi." Sasuke said, with a hint of annoyance.

The sound of running feet coming closer to the room answered Sasuke. Tobi came into the room. He took one look around the room, then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke what did you do?!" Tobi ran to the dead parents, to see if there still alive. No sign of them being alive, but there might be a chance of them coming back. "Naruto call 911 hurry!" Tobi yelled to Naruto.

Naruto did as he was told and ran to the phone. Tobi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke why did you do this? Why?" Tobi asked.

"They never loved me. They cared more about Itachi then me. They even got a new child." Sasuke said sounding more mad then before.

"But the whole clan? Why kill the whole clan?" Tobi asked. Sasuke turned looked at his dead parents.

"They were with them. They cared more about Itachi then me. Itachi this. Itachi that. Besides I had help when I killed the clan." Sasuke sound happy when he said it.

Tobi thought about who would help Sasuke kill the clan. Then the sound of some more running feet came closer to the room. The medical-nin came in and took the bodies away. Some ANBU came in to take Sasuke and Tobi outside. There was one holding Naruto. Tobi broke out of the one holding him back and ran to get Naruto. Naruto got out of the one holding him and ran to Tobi. They hugged and Naruto broke down. Tobi picked up Naruto. The ANBU walked them to the Hokage's tower, where they walked into the Hokage's Offices. Sandaime was waiting for them to come in his room, waiting at his desk. They walked in and sat in the chairs in front of his desk, Sasuke sat in the right chair and Tobi sat in the left chair with Naruto in his lap. Naruto was still sobbing. Tobi kept his arms around Naruto.

"Itachi is on his way back from his mission. We will move all five of you to a new house, for your own safety. Tell me what you know." Sandaime said.

"FIVE?! But there is alone four of us with Itachi. Who is the fifth one?" Tobi asked.

"Shisui was here during the killing of the Uchiha clan." Sandaime said. The door opened and a young teen boy about Itachi's age walked. He looked a like a girl a little.

"Shisui your okay!" Tobi yelled. He gently got Naruto off his lap and put him in the chair. Then he ran and hugged Shisui. Shisui hugged back, Tobi pulled back a little. "Shisui you have not met Naruto yet have you?" Tobi asked. Tobi pulled Shisui over to Naruto. "Naruto this is Shisui. Shisui this is Naruto."

Naruto got up, but still had tears. Shisui gently pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto hugged Shisui back, crying into his chest. "Naruto everything is going to be okay. When Itachi gets back all five of us. Itachi, Tobi, Sasuke, you and I will go to a new house." Shisui said gently. Naruto calmed down a little. Shisui could always clam people down fast.

Sandaime got up and went to the door. "I'll go get something for you guys to eat." He smiled and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi came in through the window about 10 minutes later. Naruto saw him once he was inside. "Itachi!!" Naruto yelled and started cry again. Naruto ran to Itachi, Itachi got to him halfway ,they hugged, then Itachi put Naruto down.

Itachi looked around to see who was there. Sasuke was back in the chair he was in before Shisui had hugged him. Naruto went back Tobi, they sat in the same chair, Tobi had his arms around Naruto, Naruto had his head on Tobi's shoulder about ready to go to sleep. Shisui was sitting on Sandamie's desk, facing the boys. Itachi want up to Shisui. " Are we the last Uchiha left?" He asked. Shisui looked at him and nodded. "Where is the Hokage?"

"He went out to get something for us to eat as we waited for you." Shisui said. "We still don't know why someone had attacked the clan."

Sandaime had walked in with some sandwiches for everyone. Itachi, Shisui, Tobi and Sasuke ate them. Naruto had fallen asleep. "There is a house open for you guys to stay in, far away for your old one. If you guys would like you can have it. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, a Kitchen, fireplaces in every bedroom, and a pool out back. Would you guys like that or if not we have a other one?" Everyone who was awake look at each other.

Then they all said "Yes!"

"Ok then I'll have some ANBU take you to your new house and will have 10 ANBU around the house everyday for a month to make sure you are safe." Sandaime said. They were lead to their new house. Itachi was holding Naruto on the way to the house. Tobi stayed close to Itachi. The night was quiet apart from Naruto's light snores, then Sasuke asked a question that they didn't think of.

"Who is going to share a room with who? There are alone 4 bedrooms."

One of the ANBU out of 5 spoke up for the first time. " One of the bedrooms have two beds."

" I'll share a room with Naruto." Tobi said. "And how do you know what is in the rooms." Tobi asked the ANBU.

"The Hokage had me go look at the house and see what was in and around the house to see if was safe for you 5." the ANBU replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The house was everything the Hokage had said it was and had everything too. Everyone went to look at the rooms. Itachi closed the front door and join them. To look at the first room. The room was blank, everything from the door, floor, bed, windows, fireplace everything. The only thing that was not was the light, which was red, when it was turned on it gave everything a blood red look. Itachi had a little smile on about that. Next to Itachi's room was Shisui's room. His walls, floor and fireplaces were blue. The bed, closet, windows were green. Its was like someone went into his head and made the room of his dreams. He had a smile on his face. Sasuke room was on the other side of Itachi's room. Sasuke's room was blood red. Everything was blood red. Sasuke had his mouth hung when he first saw it. He just shook his head and put away the one thing that he needed to hide. The sword that he killed his family with. The one place he was sure no one would look was under the bed. Tobi and Naruto's room was next to Sasuke's. It was mix of yellow, orange and red (not blood red) . The walls and floors were red. The beds were orange and yellow. The fireplace was yellow, orange and red. 'It's perfect,' Tobi thought. Itachi came in and put Naruto on one of the beds and put the covers over him, then left but not without telling Tobi to go to bed and that everyone will talk tomorrow.

Every bed had silk covers. All the floors had carpets on it already. Everything seemed safe for now.

Itachi, after putting Naruto to bed, went to see if Sasuke was ok. He looked into Sasuke's room and saw that he was sitting on his bed. He walked in and sat behind Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. "You okay Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Itachi." Sasuke said not looking at Itachi at all. "All right Sasuke just making sure. Your were the one who found them first. So it's ok to cry, you have more of a reason to cry. More then anyone right now, Sasuke and it seems like Naruto is doing all the crying for everyone." Itachi said. Letting go of Sasuke "Sasuke if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here ok?" Itachi asked. "Ok I heard you. Just leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi looked at him with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Then he turned and left.

Sasuke just watched him leave. Then got up and went to the window and looked out. _When can I see him again? I want to see him again. We killed almost all of my family together. I miss his emerald eyes and crimson hair. _Itachi went to his room and lied down. Shisui came in 2 min later and lied next to him. "You okay Itachi?"

"Yea now that I'm here with you." He pulled Shisui on top of him. Itachi kissed Shisui on the lips. "I love you, Shisui."

"I love you too Itachi." Shisui kissed Itachi. Itachi kissed back. The air was filled with two kinds of passion that night. Passionate love, and Passionate Hate.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Shisui woke up at around eight in the morning, and looked at chest that he was laying on. He tried to get up but the arms around him wouldn't let him. He moved up a little and just started to peck the lip of the man that he loved with everything that is him. Slowly the man started to wake up. Itachi smiled at Shisui, a smiled that only his got to see. " You know how to wake a man up. You should do that more often. It seems that one good thing came out of the clan being killed, you don't have to leave as early." Itachi said happily, kissing Shisui. A small little kiss turned into a make out.

After 10 minutes making out, Shisui got up and went into the hall to see who was up. Itachi just fell back to sleep.

Shisui found that no one was up yet but him, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. _The hardest thing about having the clan killed is wake up and not know what to do. Then again Itachi's right I don't have to leave him anymore in the morning I can stay with him. _Shisui smiled at the though of it.

After putting the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, he want to wake up the rest of the remaining clan. He went to wake Itachi first. He walked into the room went to the bed got up on him and started to peck him on the lips again. After a min of it Itachi open his eyes and looked into Shisui eyes. "What Shisui, its 8:30 in the morning."

"Breakfast is ready. I made it." Shisui pecked him on lips one last time then got off of him. Itachi was up right after Shisui got off him and ran to the kitchen. His third favorite thing do was eat whatever Shisui made. It was better then anything that his mother cooked which was a lot. His first favorite to do was sex with Shisui, and after that was kissing him.

After Itachi left Shisui got up and went to Naruto and Tobi's room. He went to Tobi firsts and sat next to him on the bed. "Tobi, Naruto just rolled out of bed." After he said that Tobi jump out of bed and ran to Naruto's bed but stopped after his saw that Naruto was still in his bed.

"What? Naruto is still in bed. What are you talking about?" Tobi turn to Shisui.

"Sorry but it was the only way to wake you up, now. Breakfast is done. Can you wake up Naruto? I don't know how to, yet." Shisui said.

"That easy. You might want to stand be the door." Shisui got up and went to stand by the door. When Tobi knew that Shisui was by the door he said, "Naruto, there's a bag of ramen at the door." Naruto got up and ran to door but got a hugged from behind.

Naruto looked up at Shisui. "Tobi you lied to me." Naruto turned to face Tobi.

"Sorry Naruto but you had to get up." Tobi said to Naruto walking up to them. " It's time for breakfast anyway, so you get food." Naruto turned away from Tobi not looking him in the eyes. Tobi just could not have that. "Naruto, I promise not to lie anymore that will be my first and only time ok. I just wanted to wake you. I'll only lie if I have to and only if I really have to okay. Like to wake up from a nightmare."

Naruto turned and looked at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." Naruto walked out of Shisui's arms to Tobi's.

"Ok you two go get your breakfast before Itachi goes and eats it all." Naruto and Tobi got out of their hug and walked to the kitchen, hand and hand.

Last but not least Sasuke, the hardest person to wake up. _If I got some ice and cold water will that work? It wouldn't hurt to try. That might be lie to myself but it's the one thing I have not tried to wake him. _Shisui went to the kitchen, got the a bucket from under the sink, filled it with cold water then put some ice in. He turned and saw that Naruto and Tobi were still eating but Itachi was done. He took the bucket and started to walk to Sasuke's room. Itachi followed after him to see what his was doing with that bucket. Shisui got into Sasuke's room, walked to the bed and heard something. So he put the bucket down, put his ear next to Sasuke month and heard "Gaara." _Who could Gaara be? I'll have to ask him when I get him up. _Shisui got the bucket up put it up over Sasuke head and, down went the water and ice all over Sasuke.

Sasuke shot up after that and looked at Shisui with a look that could kill. "Why did you wake me up like that."

"Just like you said to wake you up. Who is Gaara?" Shisui asked.

"Gaara is ……… Gaara is my boyfriend." Shisui looked at him for 2 minutes then jumped him.

" I want to meet him. When can I meet him?" Shisui asked, acting like an overexcited mother.

"Your not mad?" Sasuke asked back.

" No why would I be? I'm happy for you Sasuke. If you feel better Itachi and I are dating to." Shisui said.

"You and Itachi? I never thought you two would be together."

" We didn't, until we talked and I just went out it to him. I run away because I didn't know he loved me back. It was good to know and its great to be with him. Now lets get you dried off and some food in you ok?" Shisui said

Sasuke and Shisui got dried up and had breakfast together. They ended up becoming closer then they were before.

Itachi had heard everything, He went to his room to find out who Gaara was.

Itachi had to leave the house to find out who he was from the Hokage. The Hokage told him that, Gaara was a sand child, who came with his farther but his farther left him here. So now he was part of the village.

" Where is Gaara staying now? He could stay with us. I'm sure that no one would mind. Sasuke already knows him. I'm sure he would not mind at all." Itachi said. He was seated on the other end of the Hokage.

"He's been staying all over the village. I'm not really sure where he is staying, but I do now where he is right now. He should be heading to School to meet Sasuke, or he should be meeting Sasuke." Right after he was done saying his sentence, Itachi was gone.

Itachi was running for the school. He had to get to Gaara. Even if Hokage had not said he could stay with them. Gaara was going to stay. If Sasuke loved him then he is going to stay.

He saw a boy with red hair and green eyes, and stopped in front of him. " Are you Gaara?" Itachi said.

The boy looked up at him. " Yes, I'm am. You are?" Gaara said back.

"I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I would like you to stay with us. I'm doing this for Sasuke. Not me." Itachi Said.

Gaara just started at him. _Sasuke said that Itachi never did anything for him. Now he is standing in front of me, asking me to stay with Sasuke and the rest of who is left of his clan. He can't be Itachi. I better just say yes. He might really be Itachi and finally doing something for Sasuke. Since the almost all of the clan has died and he might want Sasuke to be happy. That's all I want too. For my Sasuke to be happy. My Sasuke. _Gaara smiled. " Yes I will stay with you and Sasuke." Gaara said.

" There are more then just Sasuke and I. There is Shisui, Tobi and Naruto. You can stay in Sasuke's room. I'm sure Sasuke would not mind." Itachi said, holding out his hand. Gaara took it and they headed to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke pov.

Shisui and I were walking out of the kitchen when Itachi came in. Someone was behind him. Someone with Red hair and green eyes. Gaara. I ran to Gaara pulled him into a hug and kissed him in fort of everyone. "Gaara! What are you doing here, and with Itachi?"

Not Sasuke's anymore

"Itachi said I could live with you guys, that it would make you happy. Your happiness is my happiness. So I came with Itachi." Gaara said and kissed Sasuke.

"Ok, you two are going to have to go to Sasuke's room if your going to do anymore." Shisui said walking to Itachi. Itachi put his arms around Shisui waist. "Gaara you can stay in Sasuke's room but don't do anything that might get one of you guys mpreg ok?"

"Alright." Sasuke said leading, Gaara to his room.

"Now that they're gone, where should we go? My room or yours." Itachi said as he attacked Shisui's neck.

"Itachi not yet." Shisui pushed Itachi off his neck. "There still two more people we have to make happy." Shisui said and headed to Tobi and Naruto's room.

"Alright but this better be fast I want you so bad." Itachi followed.

Naruto pov.

I was laying on Tobi's bed next to him. Tobi had one of his hands in my hair, playing with it.

"Tobi can I talk to you about something." I asked Tobi.

"Yea anything." Tobi said. I moved so that I was closer to Tobi.

"Well, I'm getting this warm feeling whenever you touch me. My heart beats fast whenever I see you and just beats faster when you touch me or talk to me. I think I love you Tobi." I said, I looked down after I was finished. I was ready to run if I had to.

Tobi pulled my chin up to look at him. He looked happy, really happy. Then he pulled me into a tender kiss. It was my first but it felt so good. I kissed back, put my arm around his neck and pulled him on top of me. He put his arms around my waist.

When he pull back, we were both panting. " I love you too, Naruto." He went back to kiss me, like I wanted him to.

Shisui Pov.

When I saw what happened, I was happy for all four of the kids. Then Itachi came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Ok, they're together, now can you get back to one of our rooms, I need you so bad."

"Yea we can." I turned around and kissed Itachi.

"I love you Itachi."

"I love you too Shisui."

Itachi lead me to his room.

This is going to be one crazy night for all of us. I'm going to have to wash three beds tomorrow, but I'm so happy that I really don't give an damn.

All the couples said the exact same thing to each other just then "I love you, now and forever."


	11. For Sell

*puts up for Sell sign*

Naruto Uchina

The Baby and The Baby's Back

Dragon and Prince (i took it back)

Are all up for people who want to take them

and make them better then I can have ever get them to be

(another words someone who can make them detail them)

and Complete them/it (never could finsh Dragon and Prince)

Message me if you want them (or want one of them)


	12. sold

And Naturo Uchiha is sold to

kibanaru616

i have read one of his storys and it was good

when it puts the first chapter i will tell you and if the name is still the same or not


	13. its up

The first chapter is up

And the name is Naruto Uchia


End file.
